Jimmy convertida en chica!
by Suicide Girl Sixx
Summary: Tomar un experimento de los empollones no fue buena idea, y mas cuando esto trae consecuencias nefastas, Jimmy ahora es una chica, y lo peor de todo es que tiene a toda la escuela detrás de él, ahora la chica pelirroja tendrá que cuidarse las espaldas. ( 18, violación, sadomasoquismo, orgía, etc)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Jimmy iba camino al observatorio de los empollones mientras comía una manzana, se había saltado las clases de química y tampoco pensaba ir a las de inglés, no tenía ganas de nada, solo ahora quería ir a molestar a los nerds, solo eso. Entro estrepitosamente al lugar mientras soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de miedo de los empollones, al ver que era Jimmy se relajaron y volvieron a lo suyo, Jimmy se acerco a Ernest y observo por encima de su hombro lo que hacía, mezclaba una y otra vez unos brebajes en unas pipetas de vidrio sin desistir, parecía bastante concentrado, tanto que no se había dado de la presencia de Jimmy, este se acerco a su oído y le dijo en voz alta:

-Hey Ernest!, que haces?-

-Ahhhhh!- grito y cayo de trasero.

Jimmy no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas y sin más tomo la pipeta de vidrio, mirándola curioso, Ernest se levanto tambaleante y se sacudió los pantalones.

-Tu!, deja de hacer eso!-

-Que es esto?- ignoro lo que dijo Ernest.

-Ehh… ehh… bebida!, si eso!, solo quería combinar gaseosas para hacer una de delicioso sabor y que me guste-

-Mmm… te daré mi opinión- Se tomo un gran sorbo.

-Qu… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ESCUPELA ENSEGUIDAAAA!- alarmado.

-Es asquerosa!- tiro la pipeta ya vacía al suelo.

-Que has hecho?- pálido.

-Ehh… beberme tu experimento?- se mofo.

-Jimmy…- no alcanzo a terminar ya que Jimmy cayó de rodillas.

-Que mierda?, mi pecho… me duele…-

Los demás empollones alarmados se acercaron corriendo a él y hablaban casi gritando unos entre otros, Jimmy que ya estaba bastante cabreado con el ardor que sentía en su pecho reunió una gran bocanada de aire y grito:

-CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- todos se quedaron en silencio.

Su voz había salido rara, esa no era su voz, Beatrice que llegaba al observatorio se acerco al grupo formado para ver qué pasaba y pego un grito al ver a Jimmy de rodillas en el suelo, inmediatamente se agacho a su lado y lo tomo de su rostro.

-Jimmy que te sucede por favor respóndeme!- ningún sonido –Que le ha pasado Ernest?!-

-Ehh… este… yo…- titubeaba.

-Responde por dios!- suplico.

-Se tomo mi formula experimental!-

-For… formula… experi...mental?- dijo Jimmy sin voz.

-Ehh… es que… estaba probando si funcionaba una fórmula que vi en un libro… de la biblioteca que… oh dios… JIMMY!- chillo.

Beatrice arqueo una ceja confusa y volteo su rostro para mirar a Jimmy, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al darse cuenta que ahora no se trataba de Jimmy, sino más bien de una chica pelirroja y pecosa, pero muy linda, el uniforme de hombre que llevaba le quedaba muy grande, Beatrice se alejo un poco de Jimmy y se llevo una mano a la boca, luego volvió a mirar a Ernest que estaba con la boca abierta al igual que todos los presentes allí.

-Que formula era?!-

-De… de… de… transformación de sexo, era un mito!, lo juro!, solo lo hice de juego!, no sabía que iba a funcionar!-

-Transfor…mación… de sexo?- dijo Jimmy con una suave voz femenina.

Enseguida quedo estático, de un salto se levanto y se lanzo en contra Ernest, sin más le dio un golpe en la cara, se encontraba lleno de rabia, hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir que su mano con la que lo había golpeado le dolía, se las miro y vio que eran delgadas y frágiles, enseguida se quito de encima de Ernest y dio unos tropezones por la ropa ancha que llevaba, se estudio con la vista y luego miro a Beatrice.

-Dime que no es cierto?-

-Jimmy… no te preocupes!, encontraremos la forma de traerte de vuelta!- lo tomo de las manos.

-Lo tienen que hacer!- miro a Ernest que se escondió detrás de Melvin –Sabes la maldita formula o no sé que para traerme a la normalidad?-

-N… no-

-QUE?!, COMO QUE NO?!- camino hacia él, levantando su puño, Ernest se cubrió el rostro.

-El libro en el que vi la formula lo done a una librería-

-COMO HAS...- Beatrice lo detuvo.

-Tranquilízate Jimmy!, no vas a sacar nada así-

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?!, MIRAME BEATRICE, MIRAME!, SOY UNA NIÑA!-

-LO SE!, PERO ASI NO VAS A SACAR NADA!- hizo una pausa –Vamos a hacer que vuelvas a la normalidad Jimmy-

Jimmy solo bufo molesto y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, enseguida Beatrice se puso en su camino y lo empujo para que retrocediera.

-Qué?-

-Que piensas hacer?-

-Irme a mi cuarto-

-No puedes!-

-Por qué no?-

-No ves que eres una chica?- Jimmy apretó sus puños y se sentó en un cajón cercano –Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, nadie tiene que saber que eres tu Jimmy-

-Lo sé, pero que hare?-

-Antes que todo espérame aquí-

-A donde iras?-

-No piensas salir con ropa de hombre, verdad?, tengo un uniforme nuevo que me regalo mamá pero era muy… emmm… no me gusto, deja traerlo, no me demoro- Jimmy asintió y Beatrice se fue.

Jimmy solo le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Ernest y a todos los empollones de allí, se veían bastante intimidados, largos minutos transcurrieron que parecían horas, hasta que la puerta del observatorio volvió a abrirse para mostrar a Beatrice con un paquete en la mano, tomo a Jimmy de la muñeca y lo dirigió a un rincón oculto para que se pueda cambiar, Jimmy regañadientes se desvistió y espantado se encontraba al ver que ahora no tenia pechos y ya no tenía a su "amiguito", Beatrice le paso unas calcetas blanca con unos zapatos negros, una falda algo corta verde y una blusa que le quedaba justa a Jimmy, se abrocho todos los botones menos los tres primeros de arriba, dejándole mostrar un escote, Beatrice guardo la ropa de Jimmy en una caja y lo tomo del rostro.

-Tranquilo, esto no durara por mucho, lo prometo- le dio una dulce sonrisa –Bien, como te llamaras?-

-A que te refieres?-

-No creas que te llamaras Jimmy, o no?-

-Mierda!, esto ya es demasiado Beatrice, no creo poder aguantar mas-

-Hey!, has sido el chico más fuerte que jamás en mi vida he conocido, esto no es nada- hizo una pausa –Mmm…te gusta el nombre… Scarlet?-

-Ehh… si-

-Bien!, entonces asi te llamaras desde ahora, vamos Scarlet!- la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida del observatorio.

-ERNEST!, NO TE QUEDES ALLI PARADO COMO IDIOTA Y BUSCA LA MALDITA CURA!- grito Jimmy antes de salir.

Ernest que se había quedado embobado mirado a la pelirroja, salto en su lugar y enseguida se equipo junto con sus compañeros para ir a buscar el libro y poder así encontrar la cura, después de todo, no quería terminar muerto en una morgue por los tantos golpes que Jimmy le daría si no revertía lo que había hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ya a las afueras del observatorio, Jimmy suspiro y Beatrice lo miro, no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, podía intuirlo, ósea no sería nada agradable para ella que la convirtieran en hombre, sería horrible!, pobre de Jimmy… miro a su alrededor y le indico a Jimmy el camino que daba a la gran cancha de los atletas por dónde iban a ir, él suspiro y la siguió en silencio.

-Sé que es difícil Ji… Scarlet, pero debes acostumbrarte- Jimmy gruño cuando lo llamo Scarlet.

-Por qué me dices Scarlet?, si sabes muy bien que me llamo Ji…- lo interrumpieron un grupo de atletas.

-Hey chica!, eres nueva?-

-Quieres que te enseñe la escuela?-

-Cómo te llamas lindura?-

A Jimmy le cruzo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, Beatrice entro en pánico, Jimmy ya estaba a punto de explotar, lo tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo mientras los atletas le silbaban y le decían piropos, Jimmy ya estresado, de un jalón que hizo con su brazo, se zafo del agarre de Beatrice y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, fuera del sector de atletas, solo quería volver a ser hombre!, tomo el camino por Harrington House, para llegar a la biblioteca más rápido, pero no conto con chocar con Derby, ese mismo patán que le había pateado el culo hace unos días atrás y ahora él era su jefe, aunque lo mandaba, odiaba la actitud de niño rico, pero bueno, él ahora comía de la palma de su mano y Derby no era una preocupación para él. Jimmy se sintió raro al chocar con un pecho fuerte, que incluso lo hizo echar pasos hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, lo que lo dejo sorprendido fue que él mismo jefe de los pijos, enrollara su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajera a su pecho, Jimmy se encontraba estático, que mierda había sido eso?, Derby jamás hacia aquello y menos con chicas, siempre que ellas si quiera lo pasaban a llevar, se llevaban miles de insultos por parte de él y ahora que hago esto?, es demasiado. Jimmy levanto su rostro lentamente hacia arriba solo para toparse con unos ojos celestes que lo miraban con curiosidad, una sonrisa seductora se puso en los labios de Derby y Jimmy tembló, tan rápido como choco, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él y se empujo el mismo fuera de Derby, se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás pero enseguida recupero el equilibrio y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ni siquiera una disculpa?, o al menos un gracias?- Derby le sonrió nuevamente.

-Mas quisieras pijo- Jimmy escupió.

.-Oh vaya, que lenguaje más inapropiado para una dama tan bella- se acerco un poco más a Jimmy.

Jimmy quedo en shock, que mierda era esto?, acaso Derby le estaba coqueteando?!, miro por encima de su hombro y como siempre a su lado estaba Bif, que la miraba con un cierto brillo en sus ojos, mas allá, los demás niños pijos también la miraban, que rayos?, se dio media vuelta para irse pero apenas dio un paso, Derby lo tomo del brazo y lo halo hacia él, algo en el estomago de Jimmy se retorcía, era una rara sensación de que algo revoloteaba en el, como mariposas o algo así, Derby le miro los labios y se relamió los suyos para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?-

-Qué?- sorprendido.

-Que cual es tu nombre?- sonrió.

-Qu… que te den niño rico!- removió su brazo bruscamente en el agarre de Derby, el cual no desistía –Suéltame ahora o perderás todos tus dientes idiota!-

-Sabes?, es muy raro encontrar a chicas tan lindas y con ese carácter por aquí… simplemente me gusta- empezó a acercar su rostro al de Jimmy.

-SCARLET!- grito Beatrice a lo lejos.

-Scarlet?, con que así te llamas?- pregunto Derby mirando intensamente a Jimmy.

-Jodete!- le entrecerró los ojos.

Una vez que Beatrice llego al lado de Jimmy y al ver en la situación que se encontraba se puso demasiado alarmada, no sería nada bueno que el líder de los chicos adinerados se enamorara de Jimmy, Derby era conocido por obtener todo lo que quisiera por las buenas o si no por las malas, todo lo conseguía, y si quería a Jimmy… oh no…rápidamente tomo de su otro brazo a Jimmy y nerviosa se dirigió a Derby, Bif se adelanto mas.

-Yo… yo… esto… Derby-

-Esta chica se llama Scarlet?- le pregunto a Beatrice.

-S… si, es mi mejor amiga y acaba hoy de llegar a la academia-

-Ya veo, pareciera como si ya supiera todo de aquí-

-Ehhh… ehhh… yo ya le he contado varias cosas!-

-Bien, Scarlet que te parece acompañarme a dar un paseo por las paredes lujosas de Harrington House?-

-Digo que te vayas a la mierda!-

-Hey no te atrevas a hablarle así a Derby- intervino Bif.

-Shh… tranquilo Bif, ella no es como las otras, y eso realmente me gusta- halo a Jimmy más cerca de él.

Beatrice no sabía qué hacer, como podía sacar a Jimmy de esa situación, las chicas eran débiles, lo sabía y mas lo podía comprobar al ver a Jimmy tratando de luchar en contra Derby para que lo suelte, de pronto un monitor se hizo presente y se puso entre medio de Jimmy y Derby.

-Las reglas son muy claras!, nada de maltrato a las chicas-

-Derby no la estaba maltratando- hablo Bif.

-No me interesa, a clase!- mando.

Enseguida Beatrice volvió a tomar de la mano a Jimmy y corrieron fuera de Harrington House, Beatrice sacudía su cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que había seguido derecho y habían entrado al sitio de los talleres, Beatrice se maldijo mil veces por ser tan tonta, estaban en el sitio de los macarras engominados!, tener más chicos detrás de Jimmy no era la opción, quizás hablo mucho o se adelanto a los hechos, ya que se dejaron mostrar Johnny, el líder de ellos y dos de sus súbditos, Peanut y Ricky, los tres, al darse cuenta de las chicas, las miraron, a Beatrice solo la reconocieron pero a la otra no, se quedaron mirándola toda, de arriba hacia abajo, Jimmy que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de la situación en que se hallaba hasta que Beatrice le apretó mas la mano, despabilo y se dio cuenta que en frente de él, yacía Johnny, se echo hacia atrás por la sorpresa y Johnny avanzo un paso más.

-Quien eres tu?-

-Es… es la nueva!, es mi mejor amiga, por favor no nos hagan nada!, lo sentimos, no pasaremos mas por su territorio y…-Johnny callo a Beatrice dándole solo una mirada.

-Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ji… Scarlet- respondió Jimmy nervioso por la cercanía del otro.

No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, algo tenia aquel líder de los engominados que lo hacía poner nervioso, era la misma sensación de cuando Gary estaba cerca suyo, pero bueno, ambos estaban algo locos, Johnny no quitaba la mirada sobre Jimmy en ningún momento, la tensión en el ambiente se hizo presente y todo se quedo quieto cuando Johnny levanto su brazo y agarro un pechón del pelirrojo cabello largo de Jimmy y lo puso muy delicadamente por detrás de su oreja, Beatrice suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco, desmayándose al instante, Jimmy enseguida se arrodillo junto a Beatrice asegurándose que estaba bien y trato de levantarla para irse de allí.

-Hey Johnny, que hacemos?- pregunto Peanut mirando a Jimmy.

-Tráiganlas a las dos al taller de bicis-

Jimmy enseguida se paro y se puso en posición de defensa, los macarras lo miraron con una ceja alzada y Peanut se acerco a ella mientras sonreía.

-Vamos linda, hacedle caso a Johnny-

-Atrévete siquiera a tocarme y date por muerto idiota-

Johnny soltó una sonrisa mientras que Ricky levanto a Beatrice y la puso por encima de su hombro, Jimmy se lanzo hacia él y trato de hacerle que la soltara.

-Suéltala pendejo!, ahora mismo!- le tiro el pelo.

Peanut enseguida la agarro, pasando sus brazos por alrededor de los suyos y dejándola inmóvil, Jimmy se removía de un lado a otro y lanzaba patadas en el aire mientras les decía mil y una maldición, Johnny se acerco a él decidido y se quedo a centímetros de su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Se quedo allí estudiándola con determinación, violaba el espacio personal de Jimmy y eso realmente lo estaba poniendo incomodo, maldita sea!, como tenía ganas de tirar la mierda encima de ellos, arrancarles la piel de la cara.

-Te encuentro parecida a alguien… eres algún familiar de él?- Jimmy trago saliva.

-Él?, de… de qui.. quien estás hablando?-

-Ehh… Jimmy, Jimmy Hopkins, lo conoces?-

Jimmy se quedo en silencio, estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, que pasaría si lo descubría?, después de todo en estas condiciones no podía hacer nada, en cuerpo de chica Jimmy es más propenso a todo, como deseaba volver a ser chico y tumbarlos a todos, zurrar nuevamente a Johnny como lo hizo anteriormente.

-Y bien?-

-Vete a la mierda engrasador!- le escupió en la cara.

Se hizo un silencio de muerte, Johnny tenía cerrados los ojos, parecía tranquilo, Ricky solo miraba sorprendido y Peanut apretó más fuerte el agarre, en ese momento Jimmy cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, malditos impulsos, nunca aprendió a controlarse, siempre actuaba y luego pensaba, mierda… tenía que cambiar eso. De pronto Johnny levanto su brazo y se limpio el escupo de la cara mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa, eso dio escalofríos, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se acerco mas al rostro de Jimmy, él se quedo helado, ahora sí que lo iba a zurrar, pero en vez de eso, Johnny le dio un casto beso en la nariz y se alejo de ella, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar, hizo una seña con su mano y Peanut con Ricky lo siguieron, llevándose junto con ellos a las chicas, Peanut prácticamente iba arrastrando y tironeando a Jimmy ya que este daba la lucha y no desistía.

-Quédate quieta quieres?-

-JAMAS!, SUELTAME AHORAAA!-

-Primera chica que conozco que tiene tu carácter, pareces chico-

-Lo soy idiota!- Peanut se detuvo en seco.

-Que quieres decir?-

-Ehhhhhhhhhh…-

-Si eres una chica, tienes pechos… mm… déjame ver-

-Qu…- no alcanzo a protestar ya que Peanut bajo su mano a entre sus piernas y acaricio allí.

-AHHHHH!, IDIOTA PERVERTIDOOOO!- Jimmy se puso rojo.

Inmediatamente cerro las piernas y se echo hacia delante, Peanut perdió el equilibrio y los dos se cayeron hacia adelante, Peanut arriba de Jimmy, este último no perdió oportunidad y con toda su fuerza, como pudo se escapo debajo del cuerpo de Peanut y se paro, enseguida dando una marcha de escapatoria, olvidándose de Beatrice por completo, salto por las baja muralla rota y cayó al patio completo de donde pasaban los estudiantes, estos al verla se acercaron y la ayudaron a pararse, Jimmy rechazo su ayuda y se levanto por si solo, entre ellos estaba Cornelius, sin pensarlo se abalanzo en contra de él y lo agarro de su camisa, mirándolo como si lo fuera a asesinar.

-Han encontrado el puto libro?!- grito.

-N… no, por favor no me pegues!- suplico.

Pronto Jimmy cayó en cuenta que los estudiantes lo miraban y se extraño de ello, miro a Cornelius confusa y este solo cerró los ojos, pronto recordó que era una chica y por eso miraban sorprendidos la escena, una chica a punto de pegarle a un empollón era demasiado raro, de pronto el empollón fue empujado no por él, si no por un chico más grande y alto… un musculito, y no era cualquier musculito, si no el líder de ellos!, Ted!, Jimmy retrocedió un poco pero su espalda topo con alguien, levanto su cabeza hacia arriba y se encontró con Casey, este le dio una sonrisa al ver su escote, volvió a mirar hacia adelante y vio a Cornelius elevado por el aire de su camisa por Ted, este volteo su rostro hacia Jimmy con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Hey nena, este empollón te estaba molestando o algo?-

-Qu… No!, suéltalo!-

-Entonces?, por qué estaban a punto de golpearlo tu misma?, por cierto eso es digno de admirar muñeca- dijo Casey, tomando de la cintura a Jimmy.

-Solo ensayábamos una obra!, ahora suéltalo!- se corrió del lado de Casey.

-Mmm… no te creo pero… hare una excepción contigo nena- dijo Ted, tirando a Cornelius a una lado.

Enseguida se acerco a Jimmy y se quedo enfrente de él, lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió satisfecho.

-Lindo cuerpo muñeca, te gustaría formar parte del grupo de atletas?, serías mi cheerleader personal-

-Mas quisieras, mejor vete a las duchas a recoger el jabón con tus amigos!-

Ted abrió un poco su boca sorprendido al igual que Casey y Jimmy sin más se fue de allí corriendo, no llevaba ni 1 hora convertido en chica y ya todos querían con él!, era frustrante!, inconscientemente se dirigió al dormitorio de chicos y entro, iba a doblar para entrar a su habitación pero en eso choco con alguien que venía saliendo de ella.

-Fíjate por dónde vas uhh…-

Aquella voz… era Gary!, se alejo de él como si fuera un virus mortal y quedo mirándolo incrédulo, que mierda hacia él aquí?!, recordaba perfectamente haberle pateado el culo hace no menos de 3 semanas atrás, fue expulsado y mandado al manicomio, que mierda hacia él aquí?!, acaso se escapo?!, pero aun así no estaría con el uniforme de la academia… no me digas que Crabblesnitch…

-QU… QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!- chillo histérico Jimmy.

-Lo mismo me pregunto, la residencia femenina está al otro extremo-

Jimmy quedo en silencio, oh rayos!, verdad que se encontraba en forma de chica ahora, miro por encima del hombro de Gary y vio que su cuarto se encontraba tal cual como lo dejo en la mañana, Gary frunció el ceño.

-Que buscas?-

-Ah?, eh si, a Jimmy!-

- A James?, yo también lo busco- hizo una pausa y estudio a Jimmy con los ojos –Quien eres tu?, su novia?-

-Que te importa sociópata!-

-Sociópata?, ya me conoces?- sonrió.

-Lo suficiente para no volver a fiarme de ti perdedor!-

-Volver?, de que hablas?-

-Piérdete, solo quítate de mi camino- Jimmy se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación pero Gary se interpuso –Apártate idiota!-

-Quien eres?-

-Soy él que te pateara el culo nuevamente si no te mueves de mi camino Gary-

-Oh!, vaya!, sabes hasta mi nombre, con quien tengo el placer?-

-Que te den!- le lanzo un golpe pero Gary lo tomo de la muñeca.

-Pelear no soluciona nada niña, has la paz- se burlo.

-Te juro que voy a partir tu cara Smith!-

-Solo dime quien eres y te dejo ir, sabes demasiado sobre mí al parecer-

-J… Scarlet!, contento?!- lo miro con ojos desafiantes.

-Sí, un placer Scarlet, ahora si me disculpas, tengo un plan que llevar a cabo- soltó la muñeca de Jimmy y se fue.

Plan?, que clase de plan?, si se refiere a hacer otra vez la misma estupidez, esta vez no dudare en matarlo a golpes!; iba a volver a entrar a su habitación cuando se acordó de Beatrice.

-Oh mierda!, BEATRICE!- tomo un poleron rojo de la academia y salió corriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Mierda, mierda, mierda, Jimmy no paraba de tirar una y mil maldiciones al viento mientras corría todo lo que daban sus piernas, se estaba cansando más de la cuenta, sin duda el cuerpo de chica es muy delicado; doblo a su derecha y se fue por la parte de los estacionamientos, allí estaba el auto del profesor Hattrick, no sé cómo se aguanto las ganas de hacerle un rayón, eso podía hacerlo después, lo más importante ahora era Beatrice, quizás que le están haciendo esos engominados y todo por mi culpa, se decía a si mismo Jimmy, de pronto se dio cuenta que detrás de él venían un par de abusones, perfecto!, eso era lo único que le faltaba, enseguida se metió al sector de talleres e hizo tira una valla de madera con una patada, aunque le dolió bastante, pudo sacar un palo lo suficientemente grueso y firme para tumbar con el. Lola Lombardi se hizo presente cuando doblo por una esquina, intercambiaron miradas y Jimmy siguió su camino pero Lola se interpuso en el.

-Hey tu, que haces aquí niña?-

-Nada que te importe- puso los ojos.

-Pues veras, si me importa!, estas en mi territorio y te sacare si no te vas-

-No eres más que una golfa barata y tú ni nadie me sacara de aquí sin que haya terminado lo que vengo hacer-

-Qué?!. Como te atreves?!, sabes con quien estás hablando?!-

-Claro que si, tu reputación de puta es muy reconocida- sonrió Jimmy.

-Lola?- llamo Johnny.

Ambas voltearon y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Johnny, acompañado de Norton que traía a Beatrice, esta sonrió cuando vio a Jimmy y a Jimmy le dio un escalofrió, Johnny se acerco a ambas y se quedo a cierta distancia prudente.

-Johnny!, esta guarra me ha llamado golfa!, que se cree?!, dale su merecido!- ordeno mientras me apuntaba.

-Solo digo la verdad, dime Lola, con cuantos has engañado a Johnny aparte de los niños ricos?-

Ella abrió la boca indignada, Norton soltó una risotada y Johnny solo estaba serio, Lola apretó los dientes y miro a su "novio" totalmente frustrada, se puso muy cerca de él y le hablo con pucheros y enojo, sin duda era una manipuladora.

-Johnny!, por qué no me defiendes?!, eres mi novio y…- fue interrumpida por Johnny.

-Era-

-Que?-

-Era tu novio Lola Lombardi-

-Jaja muy gracioso cariño, pero no estoy de bromas-

-No es broma Lola, yo te amo como nunca jamás he amado al alguna chica pero tus constantes infidelidades y tu "amor" hacia mi… se que solo estás conmigo porque soy el líder de la banda-

-Que estupideces estás diciendo?!-

-Recoge todas tus cosas y no te vuelvas a aparecer por nuestros lugares, y otra cosa, no te metas con mi novia jamás!-

-Qu… espera!, novia?- sorprendida.

-Sí, ella es mi novia- envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jimmy.

-Qué?!- chillo Jimmy sorprendido.

-No!, es imposible!, Johnny tu me amas a mí!- agarro a Johnny se su camisa.

-Te amaba, ya no!- la alejo de él y acerco a Jimmy más cerca de él.

-Imposible, imposible, IMPOSIBLE!- grito Lola y salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

Jimmy estaba atónito, esto fue sorpresivo para él, desde cuando ahora era novio de Vincent?!, el no era gay aunque había besado a algunos chicos pero eso no significaba nada!, bruscamente se separo de Johnny y apretó el palo entre sus puños mas fuerte mientras lo levantaba, Norton se adelanto hasta quedar al lado de Johnny, protegiéndolo de lo que fuera a hacer Jimmy, como Beatrice había quedado atrás, libre, le hizo una seña con la cabeza y corrió hacia su lado, ganándose detrás de él mientras se agarraba de la blusa que llevaba, Jimmy mostro los dientes y se mantuvo firme.

-Eres un enfermo!, yo no soy tu novia y jamás lo seré, que te quede claro Vincent!-

-Si Johnny dice que eres su novia, quieras o no, lo eres chica- declaro Norton.

-En sus sueños!- Jimmy se lanzo hacia Johnny con intenciones de tumbarlo.

Cuando Jimmy trato de pegarle con el palo, Johnny fue más rápido y lo esquivo, poniéndose detrás de él mientras lo tomaba por las muñecas con fuerza.

-Beatrice vete!, pídele ayuda a los empollones!, rápido!- le ordeno.

-Pero…- Jimmy le dio un codazo en el estomago a Johnny y lo soltó.

-Solo ve!- volvió a gritar mientras se lanzaba en contra Norton.

Beatrice cerro sus ojos y se marcho de allí corriendo, necesitaba ayuda, no quería que le hicieran absolutamente nada a Jimmy. Jimmy le dio una serie de golpes en la cara a Norton en el suelo, Johnny al ver esto quedo muy sorprendido y atraído, esta sí que era su chica ideal, no se defendía dando cachetadas o golpes bajos, sino que realmente peleaba, con gran emoción se acerco a Jimmy y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo saco de arriba de Norton, "ella" lanzaba patadas aire y le llego una a Norton cuando trato de ponerse de pie, nuevamente quedo tendido sobre el suelo mientras se tapaba la nariz con una mano y gemía. Johnny sonrió en su cuello y luego subió al lóbulo de la oreja, lo mordisqueo, enviándole a Jimmy escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y le susurro roncamente:

-Que tienes Scarlet?, que tienes que me vuelve loco?- lo abrazo más fuerte en contra suyo.

Jimmy soltó un gemido al sentir algo duro haciendo presión en su trasero y se sintió algo asqueado pero a la vez sonrojado al saber que Johnny estaba erecto por su causa, enseguida comenzó a removerse desesperado ya que no lograba nada en contra el fuerte agarre de Johnny, era frustrante ser chica, necesitaba ayuda, no sabía que podía hacer Johnny, el sufría de paranoia, no tenía ni idea si era igual a Gary o qué, pero en algún lugar de él sabía que Gary era mucho peor, después de todo, el era un sociópata.

-Suéltame ahora Johnny!-

- Realmente quieres eso?- susurro ronco.

-Si!, y si no lo haces, hare que lo hagas!-

De pronto un gran bullicio se hizo presente cerca de los talleres, Johnny enseguida soltó a Jimmy, pero aun así le tomo de la mano y corrieron hacia el otro extremo, allí vieron que habían pijos peleando con sus súbditos, a Jimmy no le importo, solo encarnaba sus uñas en la mano de Johnny para que lo soltase, Derby se hizo presente frente a nosotros y puso muy mala cara al ver a Jimmy y Johnny tomados de la mano.

-Vaya!, ahora veo que lo de Lola es contagiable, dime Johnny, estas empezando ahora tu a andar con mujeres anexas en relación a tu novia?-

-Metete en tus asuntos Harrington, además aun estando comprometido con tu prima Pinky, te has tirado hasta a tu sirvienta-

-Bueno pobretón, eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora bien, entrégame a Scarlet por las buenas o… será por las malas- sonrió.

-Bueno va a tener que ser por las malas, a mi novia no te la entregare, primero muerto-

-Novia?, no es Lola?-

-No, esa golfa ya no me interesa, ahora ella es mi novia- halo a Jimmy más cerca de él.

-Realmente te gustaría estar con un muerto de hambre que en vez de un chico rico que tienen todo?- le pregunto a Jimmy.

-Jódanse ambos!, yo no soy de ninguno de ustedes!- le dio un golpe en el estomago a Johnny y lo soltó –Que les quede claro, no me interesan!-

Ambos se quedaron mirando a Jimmy y este sin más se dio media vuelta, yéndose de los talleres, nadie lo detuvo, solo lo miraban irse, la pelea se detuvo por la llegada de los monitores, Beatrice había hecho algo por lo menos, aunque no fue a tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La pequeña roca que no tenia culpa de nada en este mundo era pateada una y otra vez por Jimmy, se sentía sumamente molesto e indignado, que se creían esos tipos?, no son más que unos idiotas!, no podían obligarlo a nada, además era chico!, aunque ellos no lo sabían, Jimmy se preguntaba qué pasaría si se llegaran a enterar que es él, el chico que les pateo el culo varias veces, la pelirroja sonrió ante ello y sacudió la cabeza, ya se lo imaginaba.

-Scarlet!- grito Beatrice.

Enseguida la poca felicidad que le vino se desvaneció al solo hecho de oír "su nombre", como extrañaba a que le dijeran Jimmy… cuando Beatrice lo alcanzo, lo tomo de la mano e hizo que dejara de caminar mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

-Ji… Jimmy, escúchame… no puedes dormir en la residencia de chicos-

-No jodas, si crees que…- Beatrice lo interrumpió.

-No es una opción, por favor Jimmy!, yo te amo y no quiero que nada te pase!, no ves que si te quedas allá corres peligro!-

-No me pasara nada, soy Jimmy Hopkins, el rey de este basurero-

-Que no entiendes?!, ya ves, dime Jimmy si te puedes siquiera zafar del agarre de un chico, no pudiste, eres una chica carajo!- chillo exasperada.

Jimmy guardo silencio, tenia ahora una gran ira, Beatrice tenía razón, cuando en la primera ocasión lo tomo siquiera del brazo Derby, no se pudo escapar de su agarre, lo mismo paso con Gary, tenía que aceptarlo, era una chica ahora y debía andar con cuidado, Jimmy suspiro y asintió, tomo del rostro a Beatrice y junto sus frentes.

-Lo siento Beatrice, perdona, tienes razón-

Beatrice sintió que su corazón latía mil por segundo, este era Jimmy?, awwww podía sentirlo, como lo amaba!, es el mismo chico que la ayudo a recuperar sus apuntes cuando Mandy se los quito, el mismo chico que le regala flores y escribió un poema, con el mismo que se besa y lo ayudaría a como dé lugar a volver a la normalidad como él lo hizo antes con ella, olvidándose de la situación, Jimmy beso a Beatrice y ella gustosa le respondió el beso, por un momento Beatrice olvido de que Jimmy era chica y era él nuevamente, lentamente se separaron y sin poder evitarlo Beatrice abrazo a Scarlet, esta le devolvió el abrazo y apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de Beatrice.

-Ya va a ser toque de queda, vámonos-

Se separaron y se fueron lo más rápido a la residencia femenina, como Beatrice dormía sola, no tenia compañera de habitación, Scarlet se quedo con ella allí, le prestó un pijama que una prima le regalo pero no le gusto ya que era un camisón algo corto blanco con tirantes, no usaba esas cosas, a Jimmy le dio lo mismo y se lo puso, le quedo perfecto, marcaba todas sus curvas, Beatrice se sonrojo un poco y Jimmy la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Que ocurre?-

-Nada… bueno, no te vayas a enojar- hizo una pausa –Es que para ser chico, al transformarte en mujer, tienes muy buen cuerpo jeje-

-Si?, gracias- dijo sarcástico.

-Jimmy yo…- fue interrumpida por Mandy que entro a la habitación.

-Querida cerdita mir…- miro a Scarlet –Quien eres tu?-

-Que es lo que quieres Mandy?, vete de aquí- le exigió Beatrice, poniéndose delante de ella.

-Quítate boca de lata, no estoy hablando contigo- la empujo.

-Pe… pero estas en mi cuarto y no estás invitada-

-Por favor, yo entro a donde quiero y cuando quiero-

-Sucede algo aquí?- pregunto una señora que cuidaba a las niñas.

-Ehh… no señora- respondía Beatrice.

-Bien- miro a Scarlet –Tu debes de ser Scarlet Hopkins, la hermana menor de Jimmy Hopkins, no?-

Jimmy se quedo atónito al igual que Beatrice y Mandy, que era esto?!, quien le informo sobre ella y que era "hermana" de él mismo, despabilo y asintió.

-Sí, yo soy, pero quien le dijo sobre mi?-

-Pues tu madre niña, hoy vino a matricularte en la academia-

Jimmy se quedo helado, su madre?!, que era esto?!, ella se encontraba en su crucero, Mandy aun estaba con la boca abierta y Beatrice se agarro la cabeza tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba, la señora puso cara de confusión y nos pregunto:

-Estas bien niñas?- ellas asintieron, entonces la señora se fue.

-QUE?!, TU ERES LA HERMANA DE JIMMY?!- chillo Mandy, apuntándola con su dedo índice.

-Ehhh… si-

-Vaya!, no tenía ni idea que Jimmy tenia hermana pero un gusto, yo soy Mandy Wiles, la capitana de las animadoras- abrazo a Scarlet –Pero hey, tu eres perfecta para estar entre las porristas del equipo, te parece mañana que te enseñe?-

-Ehh… gracias pero no me gusta eso, es decir, no soy buena en esas cosas-

-No hay problema, a mi al principio también me costo, pero ya ves!, soy la capitana de las animadoras, vamos, mañana te vengo a buscar para que practiquemos-

-Niñas ya es tarde, acuéstense- ordeno la señora.

-Bueno adiós, mañana nos vemos Scarlet- me beso la mejilla y se fue.

Beatrice cerró la puerta con seguro e incrédula se acerco a Jimmy, este la miro solamente esperando que ella hablara primero.

-Qu… que fue eso?!-

-Ni me preguntes, lo único que quiero saber es quien mierda dijo que yo era la hermana de mi mismo!, y como es que mi mamá me vino a matricular!-

De pronto un huevo exploto en contra la ventana y ambas pegaron un saltito por el susto, Jimmy se asomo por esta, viendo a Thad junto con Donald, Beatrice y Scarlet se apresuraron a salir de la residencia y a las afueras se reunieron con los empollones.

-Que sucede?, encontraron el libro?-

-Lamento decirlo Jimmy pero no, venimos a decirles otra cosa- dijo Donald

-Que es entonces chicos?- pregunto Beatrice ansiosa.

-Jimmy no sé si sabes que ahora se supone que eres la hermana menor de ehhh... ti?- dijo Thad.

-Sí, me acabo de enterar, no me digan que ustedes par de empollones- no termino de decir la frase ya que tomo a ambos de sus camisas- No se les ocurrió algo más original idiotas!-

-Lo sentimos, era lo único que se nos ocurrió!, además no esta tan mal Jimmy, Cornelius se disfrazo de mujer y se hizo pasar por tu madre para matricularte- dijo Thad

-Qué?!- los soltó.

-No saben en el lio que han metido a Jimmy!- chillo Beatrice.

- A que te refieres Beatrice?- pregunto Donald.

-A que como Jimmy les ha dado su merecido a casi toda esta escuela, sobre todo a los jefes de las bandas, no creen que como para desquitarse, ahora utilizaran a "su hermana" para hacerlo pagar!-

-Qué?!- dijeron todos.

-Están muertos empollones!- declaro Jimmy pero Beatrice se puso enfrente.

-No Jimmy!, tranquilo, no actúes así!, debemos pensar primero- se volteo a los empollones –Ahora traten de "escuchar" lo que dicen los estudiantes respecto a Jimmy-

Los empollones asintieron y se fueron corriendo, Jimmy apretó los dientes y se devolvió junto con Beatrice al interior de la residencia femenina, tenia ahora que actuar con suma desconfianza, Beatrice tiene razón, esos malditos no dudaran en vengarse de él con esta apariencia que tiene ahora y no se quería ni imaginar como.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Ya a la mañana siguiente, cuando Jimmy se entero, toda la escuela sabía que era la "hermana menor" de Jimmy Hopkins, realmente le impresionaba como corrían los rumores en esta escuela y era muy rápido aquello, pero bueno, estaba seguro que Christy tenía algo que ver aquí. Caminaba por los pasillos de la academia y todos lo miraban, eso realmente lo estaba cabreando, sin duda después iba a matar a los empollones, no se les ocurrió alguna otra idea mejor?, menudos idiotas…En el camino se encontró con Mandy, Jimmy quiso evitarla pero no pudo, ella se acerco a él alegremente y lo abrazo.

-Hola Scarlet!, lista para aprender?-

-Ehh… en realidad no, ya te dije que no soy buena en esto Mandy-

-Hey tranquila, ya verás que te saldrá genial, ven, vamos!- lo tomo de la mano se fueron al gimnasio.

Allí Mandy le dio el uniforme de las animadoras y a su pesar Jimmy se lo coloco, se sentía tan raro, por lo menos usaba zapatillas que lo hacían sentir mejor, el traje le quedo perfecto, a la medida, se le marcaban todas sus curvas y su figura resaltaba bastante, Mandy la quedo mirando y luego la tomo de su rostro.

-Awww te ves muy linda, tienes que sacar provecho de tu cuerpo Scarlet-

-Ehhh… no me gusta mostrarme mucho-

-No pierdas la belleza chica, aprovéchala- le cerró el ojo.

Enseguida se fueron a la cancha a animar a los atletas y otros chicos que hacían gimnasia, fue muy notorio que al ver a Jimmy todos le quedaran mirando embobados, Jimmy no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza, estarían mirándola todo el maldito rato?, malditas ratas rastreras; Mandy le entrego un par de plumeros de porristas a Scarlet y le empezó a dar demostraciones de lo que tenía que hacer, Jimmy y las demás chicas la seguían, para sorpresa de Mandy, Scarlet hacia los movimientos muy bien, tan bien como ella, aunque le faltaba practica, pero era bastante buena para ser primeriza, hasta Jimmy se sorprendió de lo que podía hacer, el cuerpo de chica era muy ágil y flexible, jamás se imagino haciendo esto, en algún lugar de él le gusto, pero no lo admitiría.

-Bien banda de gusanos rastreros, dejen de mirar a la hermana de Hopkins y concéntrense en lo que hacen inútiles- reclamo Burton.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- le dijo Jimmy a Mandy.

-Qué?, estás loca?!, eres genial y acostúmbrate chica, esto se repetirá todos los días-

-Animadoras menos descanso y mas acción- ordeno Burton.

-Ya oyeron chicas!, sigamos!- animo Mandy.

Tan pronto como siguieron las animadoras, empezaron a llegar más chicos, entre ellos Jimmy pudo divisar a Johnny, también a Derby e incluso a Earnest, se notaba demasiado que Scarlet era el centro de atención, en vez de molestarle a Mandy, le fascino, jamás había tenido tantos espectadores, si pulía a Scarlet, ya que era un rubí en bruto, quizás allí podrían ver lo buena maestra que era, se haría más popular de lo que era, esa idea le encanto a Mandy sin lugar a dudas. El timbre sonó y Jimmy enseguida salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban los empollones junto con Earnest, se encontraba esperanzado, acaso habían encontrado el libro?!; al llegar al lado del líder empollón, le puso sus manos en los hombros y lo miro esperando respuesta, Earnest se sonrojo y tartamudeo un poco antes de hablar.

-Encontraron el libro?!-

-Ji… digo… Scarlet… yo…- no alcanzo a terminar ya que quedo asustado, mirando por el hombro de Jimmy.

-Ernest?-

Confuso volteo hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con Derby y su grupo de pijos, antes de que Jimmy dijera algo, Derby se adelanto y lo callo.

-Scarlet Hopkins, ya se me hacia el parentesco entre Jimmy y tu, aun me sorprende que seas hermana de él-

-Así?, pues vete haciendo a la idea pijo- Derby sonrió.

-Scarlet, es mejor irnos- sugirió Bucky en un susurro.

-Ustedes se pueden ir, pero Scarlet se queda conmigo- dijo Derby.

-Qu… que?!, detente allí mi amigo pijín, que te pasa conmigo?-

-Tú eres mía Scarlet-

-Estás loco?!, yo no soy de nadie, y que te quede claro Derby, tu no me importas, NO ME IMPORTAS!-

Lo último que dijo Jimmy, realmente molesto a Derby, jamás en su vida una chica se había resistido a él, nadie se le negaba, lo que quería lo conseguía y si quería a Scarlet, la tendría, aunque sea por las malas, aquella chica sí que logro engancharlo y ya estaba decidido a hablar con su padre para comprometerlo con ella, a la verga Pinky, Scarlet ahora era su futura mujer, además viendo por otro lado le serviría de venganza, que diría Jimmy si me viera con su hermanita?, pensó Derby, ante ello sonrió mentalmente; les hizo una seña a sus amigos y enseguida, dos de ellos, Justin y Parker, tomaron a Scarlet de cada brazo y la trajeron hacia delante de Derby, los empollones quisieron ayudarla pero Chad y Bryce se opusieron en su camino.

-Suéltenme idiotas!- dijo Jimmy mientras pataleaba –Mi hermano te pateara el trasero Harrington!-

-Jajaja, quisiera verlo cariño- sonrió.

Antes de que intentara otra cosa, los engominados se dispersaron alrededor de los pijos, Johnny entre ellos miro a Scarlet con atención, chequeando de que estuviera bien, cuando se cercioro de ello, miro a Derby seriamente.

-Dile que la suelten inmediatamente Harrington-

-Mírate por favor, quien eres tu para darme ordenes?- se burlo Derby.

Jimmy se encontraba realmente incomodo, no podía creer que la lucha entre ellos ahora era por él, acaso se habían enamorado de su forma femenina?, espero que se les pase pronto ya que no se quedara por mucho tiempo así, pensó Jimmy mientras seguía forcejeando entre los pijos. Pero lo que no se espero fue que los atletas la ayudaran, Mandy estaba entre ellos y miraba a Jimmy preocupada, Jimmy suspiro y le dio gracias internamente a Mandy y a los musculitos por ayudarla.

-Si quieren peleen, pero lo van a hacer a otro lugar y sin Scarlet- dijo Ted –La dejan ahora o haremos que la suelten- amenazo.

Derby quedo mirando a Ted con recelo, le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Justin y Parker, haciendo que soltaran a Jimmy, Scarlet al verse liberada se froto los brazos y se fue del gimnasio lo más rápido posible, Jimmy se sentía tan frustrado, no podía hacer nada en este nuevo cuerpo que tenia, pero ya verán cuando vuelva a la normalidad, pensó Jimmy. La voz de Pinky lo hizo voltear, ahora que quería ella?.

-Hey Scarlet-

-Que quieres?-

-Vaya que simpática, bueno, no perderé mucho de mi tiempo, solo quería decirte o mejor advertirte de que tengas cuidado con mi primo Derby, está realmente obsesionado contigo y ahora sé porque- miro a Jimmy de pies a cabeza –De todos modos cuídate las espaldas-

-Así?, gracias- dijo sarcástico y se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Hey, espera chica- la tomo de la muñeca –Es verdad que eres hermana de mi novio?-

-Novio?-

-Sí, Jimmy Hopkins, no te conto de que yo soy su novia, deje a mi primo Derby por el-

-Ahhh… no, no lo sabía- respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

-¨Pues sí, yo soy su novia Pinky, un gusto conocerte-

-Igual, nunca pensé que mi… hermano tuviera novia-

-Por qué lo dices?-

-Es que es algo bruto y no lo veo enamorado, ya sabes cómo es-

-Jaja si, pero sabes, en el fondo es un buen chico, muy tierno y dulce, me regala flores y peluches, me divierto mucho con él, sabes, lo extraño- declaro.

-Vaya… digo… pero pronto volverá-

-Sí, eso espero, bueno Scarlet, te dejo, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre- se fue.

Jimmy se encogió de hombros y se fue a la residencia masculina, tenía que buscar algunas municiones para mantenerse a salvo, no podía andar desprotegido, al entrar a su cuarto tomo su tirachinas, equipo su skate, un par de petardos y bombas fétidas, sería suficiente, pero al dar la vuelta para irse, choco con alguien, enseguida tomo un paquete de polvo pica-pica para lanzarlo, pero el chico se lo quito de las manos y lo tiro lejos, antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba tendida en la cama con un tipo encima y ese tipo no era nada más y nada menos que Gary, Gary Smith.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Gary sonreía como lunático y Jimmy estaba estático debajo de su cuerpo, tenía que ser precavido estando en el cuerpo de chica o de lo contrario ni quería saber que haría Gary, este le quito un par de mechones del pelirrojo cabello de Jimmy de la cara y sonrió más ampliamente.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, dejémonos de juegos Jimmy-boy-

Qué?!, me dijo Jimmy?!, acaso sabía que era yo en realidad?!, pero quien le dijo?!, no, no podía ser posible, claro que no!, estaría en graves problemas si fuese así, de donde mierda supo?!, o estará jugando conmigo?, pensó Jimmy. Al ver la cara de susto de Jimmy, Gary negó con su cabeza riendo suevamente y se acerco mas al rostro de la "chica" debajo de él.

-Que te sorprende James?, se que eres tu, pero… te operaste?, acaso al fin te decidiste con que te gustan los chicos?-

-Que mierda estás diciendo?!, yo no soy Jimmy!- chillo Scarlet.

-Si claro, y yo soy la muñeca Anabel- dijo sarcástico –Déjate de boberías Jimmy-boy, se que eres tu, lo descubrí cuando saque mis propias conclusiones de nuestro primer encuentro, hablabas como Jimmy… solo que con pechos y piernas largas pero son detalles, en la mañana cuando me entere que eras la "hermana" de Jimmy, pude deducir enseguida que era un engaño- sonrió satisfecho.

-Ok!, está bien, soy Jimmy y qué?!- declaro Scarlet.

-Oww Jimmy-boy, sabes, te ves mejor como chica-

-Cierra la boca idiota!- trato de pegarle un golpe en la cara.

-Hey, hey, hey, tan impulsivo como siempre James- agarro cada muñeca de Scarlet y las puso a cada lado de su cabeza –Solo tengo una pregunta que me tiene dando vueltas… como hiciste para hacerlo?-

-Hacer qué?- pregunto molesto.

-Pues estar como chica, para ser operación… te quedo muy bien- examino a Jimmy.

-No me opere idiota!, fue un accidente!-

-Accidente?-

-Me bebí algo, una formula sin querer y ya me ves los resultados- escupió Jimmy.

-Oh vaya, si no lo viera con mis propios ojos y supiera que eres James, te tomaría como loca-

-Gracias- dijo sarcástico Jimmy.

Jimmy se quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Gary, esperando que lo soltara, pero este ni se movía, solo miraba a Jimmy fijamente y luego de fruncir el ceño, soltó las muñecas de Jimmy y rápidamente agarro sus pechos, Jimmy chillo y trato de alejar a Gary inútilmente.

-QUE CREES QUE HACES IMBECIL?!-

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato Jimmy-boy, tómalo como mi venganza, después de un u otro modo lo iba a hacer, aunque hubieras sido chico, ahora que eres mujer, me has facilitado todo- sonrió ladinamente.

-Que mierda estás hablando?!, a que te refieres?-

Gary no respondió, solo apretó los pechos de Jimmy y pego su boca a la de él, Scarlet abrió sus ojos a más no poder y no pudo evitar no sonrojarse, ahora sabia a que se refería Gary, pero primero muerto a tener sexo con ese sociópata!, Jimmy agarro el pelo de Gary y empezó a tirarlo para que lo soltara, pero este al verse frustrado, se separo un poco de Jimmy, sentándose a horcajas en su cintura con cuidado de no aplastarlo pero si de sujetarlo y que no escape, y sin más se quitó su chaleco junto con su camisa, dejando su torso desnudo, Jimmy se quedo quieto al ver a Gary sin su parte de arriba, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, Gary sonrió al ver a Scarlet mirando su torso fuerte, no espero mas y se desabrocho el cinturón, al ver aquel movimiento, Jimmy despabilo y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Gary, tratando de quitárselo de encima, a Gary ya le estaban aburriendo aquellas manos del demonio que trataban de alejarlo, así que les enrollo el cinturón a estas y las amarro junto al respaldo de la cama, cuando por fin ya no le molestaron, volvió a agachar su rostro a la altura de el de Jimmy y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más pasión, las muñecas de Jimmy le dolían demasiado pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era salir virgen de allí, el beso de Gary no le producía nada más que dolor de dientes, era muy brusco y mordía sin pudor sus labios, no le gustaba en absoluto, quiso gritar cuando Gary empezó a desabrochar su blusa con impaciencia y cuando lo logro, se la quito junto con su brasier, los pechos de Scarlet quedaron expuestos frente a Gary y este se lamio los labios con delicia cuando los vio, Jimmy arqueo su espalda cuando este empezó a mamar sus pechos y con sus manos al mismo tiempo los masajeaba, sus pezones no demoraron mucho en ponerse erectos por el toque desvergonzado del sociópata, la lengua de Gary fue bajando por todo su abdomen verticalmente hasta llegar a su falda, Gary se ergio un poco y con fuerza abrió las piernas de Jimmy, el cual grito por la brusquedad del otro, Gary estaba impaciente por penetrarlo, deseaba hundirse en Jimmy hasta el límite, sentir su interior caliente acobijando a su polla, escuchar como llora y grite porque pare o… porque siga, ese deseo le estaba nublando la vista, el gran bulto en sus pantalones lo explicaba todo, impaciente bajo las braguitas de Scarlet, dejando a su vista la entrada del placer, Gary sentía que sus pantalones explotarían, le apretaban demasiado, sin duda no podría aguantar más, agacho su cabeza a la feminidad de Scarlet y empezó a lamerlo como si fuera un dulce, Jimmy solo abría la boca, de ella no salía ninguna palabra, el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos la ponía muda, la lengua de Gary entraba y exploraba el interior de Jimmy con suma libertad, se estaba sintiendo demasiado húmedo, su espalda se arqueaba tratando de alejarlo pero el sociópata tenia bien sujetas sus caderas, luego de ver que Jimmy se encontraba lo suficientemente mojado para la penetración, se ergio y con desesperación se bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones, dejando libre a su "amiguito", el cual estaba muy erecto, Jimmy trago saliva, acaso pensaba meter su pene en él?!, acaso no se le olvidaba que era hombre?!, de repente recordó lo que había dicho... "Vamos a divertirnos un rato Jimmy-boy, tómalo como mi venganza, después de un u otro modo lo iba a hacer, aunque hubieras sido chico, ahora que eres mujer, me has facilitado todo", acaso aunque hubiera sido hombre se lo hubiese metido?!, era un maldito enfermo s… no alcanzo a concluir sus pensamientos, ya que algo duro y grande se metió dentro de él con brusquedad, haciéndolo sacar lagrimas y luego dar un grito desgarrador que murió en su garganta por la boca de Gary que se pego a la suya, Jimmy jamás hubo sentido un dolor mas grande como el de ahora, era como si le estuvieran metiendo un cuchillo por abajo, sintió que algo se rajo dentro de él, de su ahora "vagina" corría un liquido en abundancia, no podía frenar las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, se removía como loco, lo único que quería era sacar a Gary arriba de él y dentro suyo!, sus uñas se encarnaban en las palmas de sus manos, y con todas sus fuerzas trataba de alejarse de Gary pero no podía, el peso encima de él y las manos ásperas del sociópata, lo tenían bien sujeto, Gary respiraba pesadamente contra su boca, no espero nada y salió de su interior, Jimmy pensó que aquello terminaría allí pero se equivoco, se volvió a meter con más fuerza, haciéndole pegar otro grito que también morían en la nada por la boca de Gary, así empezó todo el tiempo, entraba y salió dentro de Jimmy, cada vez más hondo y fuerte, podía escuchar sus respiraciones descolocadas y la carne de ambos chocando la una contra la otra, cuando se le paso un poco el dolor a Jimmy de su reciente profanación, Gary soltó su boca, para pesarle el cuello, lo tenía agarrado de sus pechos con fuerza y lo embestía con rapidez, Jimmy podía ver como el miembro de Gary entraba y salía de su interior, estaba con algo de sangre… con que eso sentía que escurría, Jimmy gimió cuando Gary toco un punto sentible en él y por primera vez sintió placer y el dolor despareció, la repugnancia no se iba del todo, después de todo, de alguna manera ambos eran hombres y por eso el asco, Jimmy miraba cualquier cosa para mantener su mente en otro lugar que no sea el recuerdo de que estaba viviendo ahora pero era imposible, los constantes jadeos y gemidos de Gary, su tacto, su miembro dentro de él, el sudor en su cuerpo y la cara de placer que tenia, le serian imborrables para siempre; prontamente las penetraciones se volvieron más salvajes y bruscas, Gary había aumentado el ritmo de forma drástica, haciéndole que su visión se empezara a poner con luces y sintiera cosquillas en su estomago, prontamente arqueo la espalda, Gary lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas y en una última metida en su interior, Gary derramo todo su semen dentro de Jimmy, al mismo tiempo habían llegado al orgasmo, ambos jadeaban con rapidez, se podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones, era una pasión desenfrenada, cuando volvieron a recuperar el aliento, Jimmy frunció el ceño completamente, se sentía sucio, profanado, violado, se sentía como todo un infeliz, sentía un liquido espeso correr entre sus piernas y sabía perfectamente que era, sacudió su cabeza, entonces Gary se separo un poco de él, apoyándose de sus codos en la cama, le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Jimmy.

-Eres mío Hopkins, que no se te olvide, desde ahora en adelante me perteneces- susurro posesivamente sobre los labios de la pelirroja.

Jimmy solo gimió cuando salió de su interior y rodo a su lado, abrazándolo y acercándolo a su pecho, tanto era el cansancio que al final el sueño los venció y se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
